Three-dimensional modeling can be a tool used to deliver quality and value to consumers of services and manufactured devices. Various approaches are available to perform three-dimensional modeling. For example, three-dimensional models can be created manually or automatically using tools. However, these tools can be tedious to use or imprecise.